


Cusp

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Institutions, Period-Typical Homophobia, Physical Abuse, Pre-Series, Protectiveness, Religious Discussion, Romance, Thomas Hamilton Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He believesshameis for the wicked. And, for what it can be noted, Thomas does not feel that he has done anything in his life to turn the holiest eyes of God from him. Nor has James.





	Cusp

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH, EVERYONE! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY MONTH! AND I'M GAY AS HELL! So in celebration I decided to do a 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story. It's either gonna be canon or fanon! And of course today is [Day 1](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Gay** " aka " **Homosexual** " and Thomas Hamilton is canonly homosexual! Woo!
> 
> Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 1 which is " **anal sex** " & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.
> 
> (If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?)

 

 

*

Shame is for the wicked.

Thomas does not feel that he has done anything to shame the holiest eyes of God lingering on him. Perhaps done so in lying and secrecy against his father, and to the others he called friends at his dinner table. Perhaps. But… God forgives.

God _will_ forgive.

Before receiving his morning porridge, they prayed for him and spoke that God cannot love a man who fornicates with another man. Who only desires the company of men, and not his wife. He _must_ uphold his sacred marital vows. Thomas gently reminds his captors that God loves _all_.

Even the ones we have deemed wicked among ourselves.

The bowl of hot-steaming, milky porridge spilled onto the floor, as a fist pummeled into Thomas's cheek.

_"I will kill them all," James murmured, seething in the first roiling waves of his anger. An ocean of black, churning emotions. No longer a soldier or member of English society. His large, warm thumb caressed over the darkening, red-mottled welt, over the line of Thomas's jaw. "I swear it…"_

_"You must not say such things."_

James McGraw is no wicked man. Not with his soft, shy grin, not with his heart and its good intentions.

He speaks violence and blood and revenge so well, but it can not corrupt him.

The emptiness of Bethlem Royal Hospital rings in Thomas's ears, as he curls down with his memories on the white linen bedding, gazing up to the iron bars of his window. A slant of light draping over Thomas's eyes.

There had been laughter once, filling his head and dreams. James's flaming red hair pulling in his fingers, as Thomas hitched himself up and dragged out the rough, occasional thrust beneath him, his naked arse clenching, dripping-open on James's cock. He can smell the fragrant oils even now, when James kissed his mouth tenderly and shushed him, mindful of their voices carrying in the manor. Thomas nuzzled over James's palm, letting his forefinger slip past his teeth and tongue, biting down on his silvered ring.

With enough stifled and awkward moaning, James let out a breathy, low-rumbling laugh, tightening his arms round Thomas. He felt _holy_ , Thomas realises. _Good_. As if they were meant to be like this. To fit inside each other, hollowed out in splendor and pleasure. Everlasting.

_"I'll be back for you."_

_"No," Thomas reminded him quietly, faintly tracing what resembles a crescent moon over James's right arm. "… no, you won't."_

*

 


End file.
